


То же, что поцелуй говорит о любви

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нат склоняется над ним; у неё сосредоточенный, напряжённый вид, словно Клинт — тайный код, который нужно расшифровать, файервол, который она хочет взломать.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/473091">what a kiss is to romance</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop">TLvop</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	То же, что поцелуй говорит о любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what a kiss is to romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473091) by [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop). 



> Перевод выполнен с любезного разрешения автора, TLvop

Нат склоняется над ним; у неё сосредоточенный, напряжённый вид, словно Клинт — тайный код, который нужно расшифровать, файервол, который она хочет взломать. Спутанные волосы падают ей на лицо, прядки липнут ко лбу, другие спадают на глаза, и она прекрасна. Она неуверенно проводит рукой ему по груди, прежде чем прижать раскрытую ладонь к его грудине. Сердце колотится под давлением; она выдыхает, усаживаясь поудобней, и внезапно он хочет сказать — «оно твоё», хочет, чтобы она знала: не обязательно просто охранять его сердце, можно его забрать. Но он не хочет выглядеть идиотом, который путает пост-коитальные эмоции с нормальными, не хочет видеть выражение её лица, когда она поймёт, что он говорит серьёзно — и он проглатывает царапающие горло слова и улыбается ей.

Выражение её лица смягчается, и она отвечает улыбкой, укладывается рядом и сворачивается у него под боком. Её рука не двигается, даже когда он обнимает её, и они начинают соскальзывать в сон. Ничего; Клинту нравится помнить, что она — последняя и лучшая линия обороны между его сердцем и миром.


End file.
